Disney Movie Marathon
by XXPay4XtraShippingsXX
Summary: Hayate and Himeno are in the friend zone. Sasame wants to fix that. What's the answer? A Disney marathon, of course! And the first movie (for which the other guests are mysteriously absent) is rather familiar to these two...especially Hayate...Rated K plus for cuddling!


**I love this couple. I'm not too, too familiar with the anime, since I really only watched a few eps on YouTube like, last year or something. This fic is kinda old anyway -.-'**

**Anyways, enjoy~!**

* * *

Sasame watched Hayate and Himeno with hidden disdain. They were stuck. Stuck in the friend zone. One word from Himeno pertaining to the subject, and Hayate would start blushing and change the subject quickly. Himeno never asked why, but it was obvious she was disappointed. Sasame had experience with these types of things. Yadda, yadda, the boy saves the girl without her knowing, they love each other but the love dies in the friend zone. The _friend zone_. That was an idiotic place to end up, their having been through so much.

He knew what he had to do.

The next day, after Sasame had carefully laid out his plan, he went to Himeno's house.

"Oh, hi, Sasame? What's up?" said the sprightly pinkette.

"I have an idea for something fun to do," replied Sasame. "A Disney movie marathon."

"Omigosh, really? That sounds so fun! I love Disney movies!" cheered Himeno.

"I thought you would. Perhaps you, me, Takako, and Hayate could come over here and watch some tonight."

Himeno's grin faltered at the sound of Hayate's name. "Hayate?"

"That's not a problem, is it?"

"Well, I just thought…I thought he didn't like Disney movies." Himeno was frowning. "It doesn't sound like his type of thing."

Sasame chuckled. "Hayate? I've never met more of a Disney freak in my life. Though for some odd reason, he doesn't like to mention it."

"Heehee, okay then! Shall we say 8:00? I'll make popcorn and everything!"

"I've already picked out the movies, here you go," he handed her a bag," the order of the movies is on the front of each one."

"Order?"

"I feel that the experience wouldn't be the same if we watched them all randomly," sighed the white-haired man wistfully.

Himeno smiled. "Know what you mean."

"I'll handle the invites, you just make the room cozy—erm, I mean—comfortable. See you!" With that, Sasame left. Himeno didn't see the sneaky grin on his face as he left.

* * *

"A Disney movie marathon?" groaned Hayate. "Why in the world would I waste my time watching those stupid cartoons with you?"

"Stupid cartoons? Why, Hayate, I am appalled. I thought you held them in so much esteem," sighed Sasame. "If you _must _know, I thought Takako and Himeno could come too, and it would be such a bonding experience for the four of us."

Hayate blushed. "Well… why should I care? They'll have to enjoy them without me." It was obvious he was only refusing in order to protect his pride. Sasame had to suppress a chuckle.

"Oh…well, I just thought you might like to watch some movies with your friends, especially since you like Disney so much…guess Himeno will have to deal with your not coming…she'll be _so _disappointed…" sighed Sasame. He walked away with slumped shoulders and, again, a sinister smile. All too easy.

* * *

Himeno waited impatiently for the guests to arrive. She had told the rest of her family not to disturb her in the TV room, and they took it as "Go out and do stuff without Himeno." But she knew they meant well. "Where are you guys?" she groaned. "I made so many snacks…" She looked at them. "Hmm…too much?"

_Ding-Dong~!_

"Yaay!" she cried ecstatically. She flew towards the door and flung it open. "Hiii, Hayate!"

"Hey, Himeno…" said Hayate, not looking at her. Urgh, he couldn't even talk to her without blushing.

"You're the first one here. I'd have thought Sasame would be…he's always so early…" mused Himeno, but even as she spoke, her cell rang. She darted over to it. "Hello?"

"Who is it?" asked Hayate.

"Sasame," she hissed. "Where are you?...What? Why?...Okay. You sure? Kay…you two have fun then." She hung up. "They were held up at dinner, so they're gonna be late. Sasame said to go ahead and start the first movie."

"Um, okay. Which movie?" asked Hayate, digging into the DVD bag. He pulled out a DVD case with nothing on it but the number 1.

"Guess he wanted it to be a surprise."

"Disney fans…" muttered Hayate under his breath while putting the movie in.

"Actually…Sasame told me you were a Disney fan," chirped Himeno.

Hayate whirled around. His face was scarlet. "Wha…I…Don't ever believe a thing he tells you. He lies."

Himeno giggled. "Sure." She sat down on the couch, grabbed a snack and a pillow, and patted the seat next to her. "C'mon, let's watch."

Hayate opened his mouth but couldn't say anything. He closed it, cleared his throat, and cautiously sat down next to her as music began to sound from the previews. A bored Himeno raised the DVD remote and pressed "Main Menu." The title screen popped up, and…

"Snow White?" said Himeno. "I love this movie! Don't you, Hayate?"

"Um…I...haven't seen it in a really long time. I forgot most of it."

"That's awful! We need to remedy that immediately!" declared Himeno. With that, she clicked the Play button. They sat awkwardly together and had a bit of small talk for most of the movie until…

Hayate had known it was coming. The kiss. Oh, boy.

"Aww, I love this part!" gushed Himeno. "She's lying in a casket, looking pretty as ever…and the handsome prince sees her…ah, how lovely it would be to be in her shoes…"

Hayate's entire face was so red, he buried it in his arms, feeling oh-so-embarassed. "Yeah…guess so…"

Himeno raised an eyebrow as she pressed "pause" on the remote. "Ookay, Hayate, you're acting really embarrassed right now. What's so bad about a stupid kiss anyway?" Then she giggled. "Have you never even kissed a girl before?"

"Oh, I've kissed a girl…" muttered Hayate. He inwardly cursed when Himeno grinned widely, obviously having heard him.

"Oh my gosh! Now you _have _to spill. Who is she?" she cried, resting her chin on her knees which were pulled up to her chest.

Hayate looked up and shook his head. "Nope."

"Come on."

"How do you know I haven't kissed a lot of girls?"

Himeno shrugged. "List all of them that you remember. Now." And then she brought out her giant pink chibi eyes. It took all of the bluenette's energy to not spill his guts.

"Must look away!" he gasped, clapping his hands over his eyes. Himeno grinned, having one more trick up her sleeve.

"_I suggest you tell me, Hayate…_" she said evilly, getting very close to him.

Hayate cautiously moved his hands away from his eyes with a playful snort of, "I'll take it to my grave!"

"Suit yourself." And she started tickling him. Himeno was an excellent tickler, being able to use it was a weapon of torture for her victims.

Hayate cried out. "I'll—never—tell!" he squeaked, not believing his own words.

"Hayate, I will break you!"

"You'll—haha—never break me—AHAHAHA!"

Himeno knew she was getting close. She grinned as she continued to tickle him, as he started to relent—

"UNCLE! UNCLE!" gasped Hayate, grasping his sides. Himeno stopped with a triumphant grin on her face.

"Told ya. Now spill."

Hayate coughed. "Mmm…ugh, okay. It was you, okay? I…_kissed _you." He then buried his face in his arms again.

Himeno blinked, her smile gone and her cheeks a light shade of pink. "Huh? Kissed _me_? Don't be stupid, I would have remembered. I, um, _definitely _would have remembered. The only time you could have _possibly _made out with me is if I was un…conscious…" She suddenly remembered something.

* * *

_Himeno woke up in a field full of flowers. She felt a bit lightheaded. Had she fainted? She looked up to see Hayate staring down at her. He was crying for some reason, so she smiled to try and make him feel a little better. She tilted her head to look around and smiled, feeling content for absolutely no reason at all…_

* * *

"Oh…In the flowers…you…right above me …and…did you really…?" Himeno stammered, hardly able to string two words together.

"Um…yup."

"And I had…"

"Uh-huh."

"…Oh. Hayate…I—"

"Just…forget it." Hayate would have folded his arms over his chest if not for the girl who wrapped her arms around his torso.

"You're so dumb, I like you too. It's a good thing you told me on the first movie, 'cause now we've got the entire rest of the movie marathon to cuddle!" she squealed. A blushing Hayate wordlessly shoved her off and stood up. Himeno looked up at him, upset. "You're not leaving, are you?" she asked softly.

"No. It's just that the movie's pretty much over. I was going to put the next one in." Hayate put the movie in, took a snack bowl, and sat back down. Himeno scooted closer to him with hopeful look on her face, and he wrapped his arm around her tightly.

"I like this," sighed Himeno, laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arms back around his torso as the previews began to roll by.

"You know what? Me too." They two snuggled closer together, never wanting to let go.

And then, of course, the doorbell rang.

"Why?!" screeched Himeno, detaching herself from Hayate immediately. She stomped over to the door, a red anime vein never leaving her face. "What?!"

"A fine way to welcome your guests," huffed Sasame.

"Oh. Sorry. It's just…Hayate and I were…uh, never mind…um, come in!" Himeno finally managed to say.

"Oh, you and Hayate were _what?_" Takako asked in a way-too-innocent voice.

"Shut up." Himeno led them inside. "Yup. Snacks are here, already claimed the couch, blah, blah, we're starting…looks like…okay, Beauty and the Beast. Have fun." She marched back to the couch and plopped next to Hayate. He was chuckling at her, but halted when she glared at him.

"Sorry. You just looked so funny."

"You're lucky you're so good-looking, otherwise I'd have slapped that grin right off your face by now."

"Why, thank you, Himeno." Hayate put his arm around her again and they resumed their previous position.

"Is someone going to press 'Play?'" moaned Sasame. When nobody answered, he cautiously leaned forward to get a good look at the couch. He smiled. "My work is complete." Takako giggled and hugged his arm.

"Hey, Takako? You take the remote," said Himeno dreamily, tossing the remote behind the couch. However, it landed nowhere near Takako, instead hitting the floor with a clatter and the sound was followed by that of the recently arrived couple scrambling to find the batteries that had flown out on impact.

But honestly, Hayate and Himeno couldn't have cared less.

* * *

**Look at how active I am! You know the drill, if I got anything wrong then tell me~!**

**God bless ya'll!**

**~Shippings~**


End file.
